a new start in life
by warchief grom hellscream
Summary: links and his twin brother sauron has been to a ton of different schools since their mom is a crime author so she keeps moving so links and his brother keep going to different schools now their mom says this is her last book and this may be the house they will stay in,what will happen to links and his brother will they fit in or will people judge because of their moms book?
1. Chapter 1 a new house

a new life

pairings:linksXzelda

sauronXmidna

shiekXoc

links pov

links woke up at 11:00 am which was early for him since he is a heavy sleeper he yawned and stretched he was moving today '_again man cant we stay just find a house and stay there like normal people do why do we got to keep moving and leaving people behind'_ links remembered when he left his first girlfriend ruto be cause he had to move

'flashback  
"do you have to leave links"said ruto with tears in her eyes "yes ruto i'm moving my mom found a another crime scene and we need to move closer to the scene i'm so sorry ruto" links said as he hugged her. ruto started to cry links didn't mind his shirt getting wet "i love you links" i love you to ruto  
'flashback end'

im not gonna get another girlfriend in my new school i don't want to go through that pain ever again and i definitely don't want to make a girl go through that pain like a made ruto go through links was snapped out his thought by his mom yelling "**LINKS COME YOU 'RE ABOUT LEAVE" "I'M COMING MOM" **links grabbed his suitcase and rushed down stairs his mom was already in the car his brother sauron was in the passenger seat with his eyes covered by his hair sauron was twin brother he was two minutes older than links and

was a emo he was wearing was wearing a black tee shirt navy blue skinny jeans all black vans his red earrings to match the color of his eyes which where actually bloody red his silver hair went down to the middle of his back and his black shades where on to keep people from seeing his eyes sauron wasnt the only one who wore shades links and their mom wore shades they wore when because their eyes give them strange power when links is mad and take his shades his bright blue eyes transform him to a rather large wolf which cause earthquakes and abyss to appear because of its power so basically his wolf form was a geomancer (means can control the earth if you didnt know)

when sauron take off his shades we transformed into a black dragon when the dragon come out it cause volcanoes to erupt and and fire burst from the ground so which means he is a pyromancer (control fire)

and their moms allow her to sense when her sons transform and is the only one that can stop them

when they arrived it was a big house it was like a mini 3/4 of a mansion. links stared in awe it was huge he didnt want to leave this house their mom showed them around they even had a maid

their maid was beautiful she had soft brown hair she was 5/4 she had nice curves and was very polite and nice. she also so had forest green eyes  
"master links master sauron master k-k-keila"our maid stared at my mom for a couple of seconds my mom stared back "m-my name is Melissa i am your maid i wish for everyone to feel comfortable in your new home" oh yeah did i forget to mention my mom is a lesbian haha should of said that earlier

i went up to my room all my stuff was thier and was already put in their places just like i like them '_ my mom knows me well' _ then i saw all my poster and journal where here and my cigars '_maybe to well' _ yeah im a senior in highschool and smoke theres nothing wrong with that its just a bad habit sauron smoke weed and my mom dont smoke she want us to stop but like a said its a bad habit come to think about theres alot of things are mom dont like about us

links  
examples: smoking  
cursing  
fighting

sauron  
examples:smoking  
cursing  
cutting himself when mad

it was getting pretty late so i decided to go to bed i was gonna have a big day tomorrow he was going to kakariko high for the first time

**tell me what u think in REVIEWS PLZ I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO PPL OF THE WORLD I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP GOING**


	2. Chapter 2 a new school

a new life

sauron pov

sauron woke up 6:00 am he yawned and got up out of bed "_another meaningless_ day" sauron got into his clothes which where a black beeder red skinny jeans red and silver vans red earrings hair messy and fingerless gloves he brushed his teeth and head down stair to eat and wait for links ' _he is such a sleeper'_ sauron chuckled to himself he will never admit it but he was really excited about his new school he heard it had sword club which was links and sauron specialty the both where good with swords and shields

"i actually hope we stay here in this house its pretty nice" sauron said to himself "hello master sauron" sauron turned around and saw melissa standing behind him "oh hey Melissa" sauron saw that had a lot on her mind (its an ability that he got he can read people emotion or thoughts just by looking at them) "whats wrong Melissa"

" oh nothing"

"i know your not telling me the truth Melissa i can read peoples emotion and from the looks of it you seem to be sad,desperate/and a little lustful. wait. scratch that a lot lustful so tell me why are you feeling these emotions"

"...OK...you got to promise not to tell anyone"

"alright i promise"

"im in love"

"with who? links sorry to break it to you but links like women closer to his age"

"no not master links. master keila" melissa blushed as she said her name and a dreamy look came to her eyes

"your a lesbian?"

"yes do you dislike lesbians" melissa said with fear in her not from thought of him disliking her,it was the fear of master keila leaving because their maid was a lesbian

"no actually my mom is a lesbian"

"really?!"

"yeah so you might have chance with her"

"OMG this is soooo exciting"

links came same rushing downstairs "sauron we got to move school start in 20 minutes" sauron looked at his watch it was 7:30" oh shit i gotta go maybe we will finish this talk later tell mom we said bye"

"OK kids have fun on your first day of school"

links and sauron hopped on their motorcycles and sped off to school

zelda pov

zelda walked up to her locker she was finally a senior in highschool, she's been going to this school since middle school and she loved it here she was quite popular here but she wasnt no hoe all her body features were natural she had no plastic surgery neither did her friends.  
"HI ZELDA" zelda turned around and saw her best friend karane the girlie girl of their group with midna the punk rock girl of the group,ruto the professional swimmer, and Selena the quiet one

"oh hey" zelda saw ruto had something to tell them "ruto what do you have to tell us"

"RALIS ASKED ME OUT "

"wow that's amazing ruto" karane squeaked in joy for her friend ralis was the coach of the freshman swim team and ruto had the biggest drush on him ever since she laid eyes on him it was love at first sight

"i don't understand why girls go crazy when a boy ask them out its not that big of a deal"midna said while flicking threw her ipod

karane and ruto gasped karane spoke first "it is a big deal you should go out with someone then you would think its a big deal too"

"i don't like no one in this school they all just want to have sex then they break up with you" midna said with disgust

"i heard their are three new people coming to school maybe you might like one of them" Selena said in a hushed voice

"what if the three new people are girls"midna countered

"well then you will just be lonely all through your senior year" selena said

"i don't need a man in my life i'm fine just the way i am" midna said

"the first step into a lonely life"karane said while shaking her head

"zelda you need a boyfriend to you dont want to be lonely do you"

"no i dont want to be lonely but i want a real man who love me for me and not just sex"zelda said

suddenly the bell ringed "we better get to class" zelda said

midna pov

'_ i dont know why my friends think i need a boyfriend all boys just use me for sex and thats . maybe there might actually be a new boy who i might like ohhh what if hes a goth no better yet a emo that be cool._

_"_ all right class we have three new students please step in please step in" miss rafe said in a polite voice like always

the first boy that stepped in had dirty blond hair he had his face covered so we could only see one eye which was yellow with shades of amber he was about 5/12

"hello every one my name is shiek harune i am very pleased to meet you all" he spoke very quietly and was very mysterious but he didnt catch my attention

the next boy that stepped in was rather handsome he had golden blonde hair two hoop earrings which where blue black shades and looked about 6/2 i then heard ruto gasp she looked overjoyed and a bit nervous ' _why is she nervous do she know him'_

when the boy walked in midna was immediately captivated she know what this feeling was it was love at first sight


	3. Chapter 3: a new friendship

a new life

sauron pov

sauron woke up 6:00 am he yawned and got up out of bed "_another meaningless_ day" sauron got into his clothes which where a black beeder red skinny jeans red and silver vans red earrings hair messy and fingerless gloves he brushed his teeth and head down stair to eat and wait for links ' _he is such a sleeper'_ sauron chuckled to himself he will never admit it but he was really excited about his new school he heard it had sword club which was links and sauron specialty the both where good with swords and shields

"i actually hope we stay here in this house its pretty nice" sauron said to himself "hello master sauron" sauron turned around and saw melissa standing behind him "oh hey Melissa" sauron saw that had a lot on her mind (its an ability that he got he can read people emotion or thoughts just by looking at them) "whats wrong Melissa"

" oh nothing"

"i know your not telling me the truth Melissa i can read peoples emotion and from the looks of it you seem to be sad,desperate/and a little lustful. wait. scratch that a lot lustful so tell me why are you feeling these emotions"

"...OK...you got to promise not to tell anyone"

"alright i promise"

"im in love"

"with who? links sorry to break it to you but links like women closer to his age"

"no not master links. master keila" melissa blushed as she said her name and a dreamy look came to her eyes

"your a lesbian?"

"yes do you dislike lesbians" melissa said with fear in her not from thought of him disliking her,it was the fear of master keila leaving because their maid was a lesbian

"no actually my mom is a lesbian"

"really?!"

"yeah so you might have chance with her"

"OMG this is soooo exciting"

links came same rushing downstairs "sauron we got to move school start in 20 minutes" sauron looked at his watch it was 7:30" oh shit i gotta go maybe we will finish this talk later tell mom we said bye"

"OK kids have fun on your first day of school"

links and sauron hopped on their motorcycles and sped off to school

zelda pov

zelda walked up to her locker she was finally a senior in highschool, she's been going to this school since middle school and she loved it here she was quite popular here but she wasnt no hoe all her body features were natural she had no plastic surgery neither did her friends.  
"HI ZELDA" zelda turned around and saw her best friend karane the girlie girl of their group with midna the punk rock girl of the group,ruto the professional swimmer, and Selena the quiet one

"oh hey" zelda saw ruto had something to tell them "ruto what do you have to tell us"

"RALIS ASKED ME OUT "

"wow that's amazing ruto" karane squeaked in joy for her friend ralis was the coach of the freshman swim team and ruto had the biggest drush on him ever since she laid eyes on him it was love at first sight

"i don't understand why girls go crazy when a boy ask them out its not that big of a deal"midna said while flicking threw her ipod

karane and ruto gasped karane spoke first "it is a big deal you should go out with someone then you would think its a big deal too"

"i don't like no one in this school they all just want to have sex then they break up with you" midna said with disgust

"i heard their are three new people coming to school maybe you might like one of them" Selena said in a hushed voice

"what if the three new people are girls"midna countered

"well then you will just be lonely all through your senior year" selena said

"i don't need a man in my life i'm fine just the way i am" midna said

"the first step into a lonely life"karane said while shaking her head

"zelda you need a boyfriend to you dont want to be lonely do you"

"no i dont want to be lonely but i want a real man who love me for me and not just sex"zelda said

suddenly the bell ringed "we better get to class" zelda said

midna pov

'_ i dont know why my friends think i need a boyfriend all boys just use me for sex and thats . maybe there might actually be a new boy who i might like ohhh what if hes a goth no better yet a emo that be cool._

_"_ all right class we have three new students please step in please step in" miss rafe said in a polite voice like always

the first boy that stepped in had dirty blond hair he had his face covered so we could only see one eye which was yellow with shades of amber he was about 5/12

"hello every one my name is shiek harune i am very pleased to meet you all" he spoke very quietly and was very mysterious but he didnt catch my attention

the next boy that stepped in was rather handsome he had golden blonde hair two hoop earrings which where blue black shades and looked about 6/2 i then heard ruto gasp she looked overjoyed and a bit nervous ' _why is she nervous do she know him'_

when the boy walked in midna was immediately captivated she know what this feeling was it was love at first sight


End file.
